14 de febrero
by mar0000aim0000
Summary: El día de los enamorados, un día que, la verdad hace muchos cambios en el mundo y... en las personas. Esto lo descubrirán nuestros protagonistas, tal vez a la fuerza. Veremos exactamente cómo, desde cada punto de vista, comenzando por Soul Eater.


Capítulo 1

_Soul_

_

* * *

_

_Tin Tin Tin Tin Tin Tin _

_Cambiar ese maldito despertador antiguo por uno digital no cambia lo molesto de su maldita campanita, Creo que hasta este es peor! Me taladra los oídos aunque tenga la almohada encima de mi cabeza! Seguro que lo hizo a propósito, esa idiota técnica mía… Tenia que gritar con esa carita de cachorro desamparado que lo comprara. A saber porque…_

_Flashback_

_Nos encontrábamos dando un buen y merecido paseo por Death city, solos, ya que acabábamos de llegar de una misión totalmente extraña. Pero well… íbamos por la zona comercial, queríamos ver caras humanas luego de esa experiencia, caminábamos lento y sin prisa, sin mirarnos y sin hablar, pero el silencio no me era incomodo, era… ¿Placentero? No… Agradable._

_Recuerdo que estaba pensando en "que hacer de cena esta noche", además de una que otra cosa trivial. Mientras Maka se me adelantaba y corría hacia una tienda y me gritaba que me acercara._

_- Hey, Soul, que te parece si te compras un reloj digital? – La mire totalmente confundido, ¿a que venia eso?_

_- A que viene eso? – -_

_- Siempre te andas quejando de que tu reloj te molesta demasiado, uno de estos es más sutil con su despertador – No lo iba a negar, mi maldito despertador me traía loco, ese "ring" era desesperante, Pero igual no quería gastar dinero por un reloj digital si el anterior funcionaba aun, "seria tonto, no?" pensé. – Vamos, cómpralo, así no tendré que aguantar tus estúpidos quejidos._

_- Ja ja no lo comprare, no quiero gastar dinero, así que sígueme soportando, Darling Meister. – Le dije sarcástico y con mi típica sonrisa, luego la mire a los ojos… Mal echo, Soul Eater._

_- Vamos cómpralo… - Puso esa carita sonriente, esa a la que no se le puede decir que no… Maldigo mi debilidad ante esa pequeña…_

_- Ok ok… pero la pagas tu, ¿De acuerdo? la idea es tuya – Todo se volvió oscuro, había recibido otro Maka-Chop… Ese día Maka si que estaba voluble._

_Espere a que el dolor se fuera para ir a comprar el maldito reloj, Y de repente me doy cuenta… "Todo esta broma por un reloj? Pero que mosca le picó a mi técnica?" Pensé, para que me hizo comprar el reloj? De verdad será por lo de mis quejidos?._

_Fin Flash Back – fin Recuerdo-_

_Tire la almohada que tenia sobre la cabeza al reloj, este se cayo de la mesita y quedo en silencio, lentamente me senté en la cama y lo mire._

_Eran las 6:12 de la mañana._

_- Que?! – Dios! Yo nunca me despierto tan temprano! Ahora que lo pienso, nunca es el despertador el que me despierta – valga la redundancia – siempre es Maka… Tal vez por eso lo hizo, para dejar de tomarse la molestia de…_

_- Toc toc! – la voz de Maka tocando la puerta, es agradable escucharla en las mañanas, creo que eliminaría de la faz de la tierra a esos relojes y dejaría que Maka me despertara… si a ella no le molestara. – Puedo entrar?_

_- Si, pasa! – respondí, inmediatamente entro y se acercó… Espera, ella siempre entra sin tocar en las mañanas… como sabia que estaba despierto?_

_- Oe, como sabias que estaba despierto? – si, lo dije, note que se puso un poco roja, quien sabe por que._

_- Ah… eh… e-escuche un grito jeje_

_- Ah ok – Pude haberme hecho el dormido para que ella me despertara! Que idiota fui! – Es que ese maldito despertador me perforo los tímpanos! Eso de que es sutil es mentira! Es peor que el otro reloj…_

_- Entonces cámbialo de nuevo por el otro… - dijo inocentemente, como si no le diera mucha importancia, pero… Por Shinigami-sama! Ella prácticamente me extorsiono para que lo comprara! Ahora me decía que lo cambiara, pero que tontita me salió mi técnica._

_- Qué?...En primer lugar… Para que me hiciste comprarlo, si creo… No… Asumo que tu ya sabias que me perforaría los tímpanos de peor manera que el otro? – Ella rio nerviosa mientras su mano paseaba por su nuca, suspire. - voy a desayunar…_

_Sin pensarlo 2 veces me quite la sabana que me cubría y algo se movió junto a mi pierna, desgraciadamente para mi, sabia quien era._

_- B-Blair – Murmure, mientras la nombrada, en su ya conocida forma de gato, se despertaba y decía:_

_- Buenos días Soul-kun, Maka-chan… - y se desperezaba._

_Lenta, muy pero muy, lentamente gire mi cabeza hacia Maka, venia algo realmente doloroso. Cuando llegue a sus ojos juro que vi fuego, rayos y hasta un pequeño dragón en ellos! Luego todo se volvió oscuro… De nuevo._

_Cuando desperté estaba en el sofá de la sala, aun con mi ropa de dormir, mire el reloj del DVD y eran las 7:00. Que alivio saber que fue solo una hora la que estuve fuera… Hey! La escuela! Las clases empiezan a las 7! Me levante de golpe, ignorando completamente a la Blair sentada al otro lado de la sala, y me fui corriendo al baño, me bañe a la velocidad del Speed Star y me puse mi ropa de todos los días, camisa blanca, chaqueta negra abierta y un pantalón, además del acostumbrado cintillo que utilizo en el pelo._

_Corrí hacia la sala y, De nuevo, mire el reloj: 7:20. Bien, no iba a llegar tan tarde._

_Salí del apartamento como un rayo y subí a mi motocicleta, la prendí y corrí a toda velocidad hacia el Shibusen._

_Cuando estaba seguro, pensando que lo único que me separaba del Shibusen era la capacidad de mi motocicleta, suspire pesadamente._

_- Este día ha comenzado de una manera muy poco cool, Espero que esto no empeore – Blair en mi cama, Maka me golpea en la mañana, llego tarde a clases… suspire otra vez, ruego a Kami que este día no sea de esos._

_Entre en el lugar en donde suelo dejar mi moto, el estacionamiento del Shibusen y, no me extrañé, vi a Black Star caminando por ahí, no me vio, de seguro esta planeando como "Dar el cante". Sonreí, Ese idiota siempre me hace sonreír._

_- No hay tiempo para esto! – Retome mi carrera hasta que llegue a la Clase Luna Creciente, suspire aliviado al estar frente a la puerta._

_Toque un par de veces, hasta que escuche el aterrador "Pase" de Stein, abrí la puerta, pero en el momento de abrirla sentí su aura asesina! Y otra un poco mas pequeña… De seguro era la de Maka!_

_- P-Profesor Stein, lamento la tar… – Un bisturí rozo mi mejilla dejándome un ligero corte, del cual callo un gotita del liquido espeso que era mi sangre, oh Kami, Stein esta de mal humor hoy, por que?!_

_- Ve a sentarte, Soul – fue la manera en la que dijo mi nombre lo que me asusto, así que mejor le hago caso…Asentí y fui a sentarme junto a mi compañera. La cual tampoco me tenia mucho cariño por lo de hace un hora._

_- Oe, Maka… Y Black Star? – le hable para que se le pasara el enojo, porque diablos estaba tan molesta?, esto pasa siempre… Además, ella sabe perfectamente que es Blair la que se me tira encima… Cierto?... Nunca hemos hablado de ello realmente, ahora que lo pienso._

_- … - "Me esta ignorando! Bien, la dejare sola para que se le pase el enojo, le preguntare a Kid entonces"._

_ Me voltee a mi lado y mire a Kid, estaba asqueado por alguna razón. Mire hacia adelante y vi el porque, no debí de haberme sorprendido, Stein estaba diseccionando a otro pobre animal, solo que… ahora no tenia esa sonrisa sádica que lo caracteriza, Well, no importa, el tendrá sus razones. Lo ignore y mire a Kid de nuevo, lo golpee para que me mirara._

_- Kid, donde esta Black Star… y… Donde esta Tsubaki? – Black Star no es raro, Pero Tsubaki? Eso si que es preocupante._

_- No tengo idea – Ya calmado, saco un pañuelo de algún bolsillo interno de su chaleco y se limpió las gotas de sudor. – Estará enferma? Deberíamos ir a visitarlos cuando las clases terminen._

_Asentí, de seguro Tsubaki estaba enferma, no era común en ella faltar a clases._

_Y pasó lo que nadie en el mundo se esperaba, Black Star no tumbo la puerta – Énfasis en "no" - de verdad me preocupe por esos dos._

_Los primeros minutos, estábamos expectantes, mirando la puerta de la clase, esperando a la "estrella"… lo extraño es que no llego, ya toda la clase se empezaba a preocupar._

_Quería ver a Black Star para preguntarle sobre Tsubaki, pero los minutos pasaban, luego se convirtieron en una hora, ya todos decíamos: "Donde esta Black Star? Le habrá pasado algo?"_

_Aunque ese idiota no se de cuenta, sus chillidos ya son muy preciados para la clase Luna creciente, como es que falta? Será por Tsubaki? AH! Maldición, Pase a otra dimensión mientras dormía anoche!? Por que Maka esta tan molesta? Porque Stein esta tan… Deprimido? Por que Tsubaki no vino? y por que Black Star no derrumbo la puerta como siempre lo hace? Que día es hoy? El mundo esta patas arriba por alguna extraña razón!_

_Algo esta pasando en el mundo! Y tengo que averiguarlo de alguna manera y para poder investigar..!.... me quedare dormido lo que resta de la clase._

_Pose mi cabeza en la mesa que tenía delante de mí y me quede dormido en cuestión de minutos._

_Al despertar escuche a Stein diciendo:_

_- Eso es todo por hoy chicos! Lárguense a sus casas – Y sin siquiera montarse en su silla se marcho, no se callo en la puerta como siempre lo hace! Que le pasa hoy al mundo?! – Y soul… Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu siesta…_

_Lo mire aterrado, pero lo extraño aquí fue que no me despertó en toda la clase, O no le dio la gana o solo quería asustarme… De seguro es la primera opción._

_Me desperecé y mire a ambos lados: Maka ni me miraba, pero tampoco es que mirara a alguien en particular, estaba pérdida en su propio mundo, Prefiero no hablar, así que mejor la dejo tal y como esta; Kid se estaba levantando de su asiento, me miro y me dijo:_

_- Vamos entonces – Creo que mi mirada me delato. – Vamos a visitar a Tsubaki, lo recuerdas? Ah… Maka y Chrona también van…_

_- Ah… ok, entonces… - Se me había olvidado por completo, tengo que averiguar que día es hoy! Todo el mundo esta raro… excepto Kid… Eso es muy sospechoso… - Oye, tu sabes en donde vive Black Star?..._

_- Tu no lo sabes? Eres su mejor amigo! – Bueno… Si, pero nunca he ido a su casa… Normalmente es él el que va a la mía._

_- Ah… Pero…_

_- Viven un poco apartados, en una casa estilo japonés…– Dijo Maka, Pero todavía estaba algo "ida", no nos miraba. Pero igual le pregunte_

_- Como lo sabes?..._

_- Acompañe una vez a Tsubaki… -_

_- Ah… Bueno, si tú lo sabes entonces no hay problema… Vamos… - Me levante de mi asiento, al igual que ella y salimos de la clase; en cuanto salimos encontramos un grupo de gente arremolinada en el pasillo, quise mirar, pero había cosas mas importantes, así que desistí. De seguro era gente como Hero o Black Star, queriendo llamar la atención._

_Mire al que tenía al lado, Kid, y noté cuando se puso tenso. No tuve tiempo de preguntarle ya que Chrona venia hacia nosotros._

_- Hola Maka, Soul-kun, Shinigami-kun – Una pequeña reverencia, para después nosotros responder con el típico hola._

_Por alguna extraña razón, estaba realmente feliz y no tartamudeó en cuanto nos saludo… Ese es otro suceso extraño, Chrona feliz? Si ella es capaz de escribir poemas que deprimirían hasta a Black Star… Ah si! Black Star!_

_- Bueno, ya estamos todos, no?... – Aunque ahora que me detengo a pensar… - No vienen Liz y pa…_

_- Están ocupadas. – Me interrumpió Kid, muy bruscamente para mi gusto._

_- Ok ok… No te alteres, vamos a donde Black Star entonces…_

_Si me encuentro a PervSpirit de camino le preguntare que día es hoy, al menos el debe estar normal, no creo que se pueda empeorar en su caso... Aunque si hasta Kid esta extraño…_

_Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en las escaleras, mire mi reloj de pulsera: eran las 2:00 PM parece que me quede dormido por un largo tiempo, no me importa mucho eso, lo que me importa ahora es; ¿Por qué Maka y Kid caminan con la cabeza baja? O ¿Por qué Chrona esta tan feliz?_

_- …ul… - Maka llevaba ya un buen rato murmurando cosas, tal vez tenga un demonio interno como yo… Jajajaja eso si que es gra…_

_Trash _

_Me di de lleno con una especie de pilar, cuando mire me di cuenta de que era uno de esos faros de las calles, ya tan rápido habíamos llegado abajo? Debería de prestar más atención a mí alrededor en vez de estar pensando en estupideces._

_De nuevo mire a mi alrededor pero no había nadie! Todos me habían pasado! ¿Es que nadie se compadece de un pobre hombre cool distraído?! Que gente tan malvada, definitivamente._

_- Soul, apresúrate! – Me grito Chrona con una Gran sonrisa, y todavía tiene el descaro la muy…_

_- Ya voy! Adelántense! – Grité, Black Star entenderá porque llego tarde. Me levante y me dirigí a ese café que esta cerca del Shibusen, es pequeño y apartado, mi favorito. – Ahí preguntare la fecha…_

_Camine sin pensar demasiado, después de todo ya todo se iba a arreglar, con saber la fecha todo se iba a arreglar, Mire los carteles de las tiendas: Descuentos y mas descuentos, "Liz debe de estar muy feliz" pensé, pase frente a una librería, también tenían descuentos, luego de que toda esta confusión – al menos para mi – pase la traeré aquí, tal vez le compre un librito, con eso se alegrará._

_En cuanto entre al café me di cuenta de que día era, pero tampoco me decía nada, ¡no tiene sentido! Como el Día de San Valentín puede cambiar tanto a una persona? No, de seguro es una extraña coincidencia, tal vez se deba a la enfermedad de Tsubaki._

_Espera… ya lo sé! No es por Tsubaki! Ya se por que!... Creo que le voy a comprar el libro justo ahora._

**Unos minutos después, luego de comprar el libro y descubrir que no sabia en donde vivía Black Star, nuestro protagonista actual decidió dirigirse a casa.**

_- Maldita sea, olvide es pequeño detalle… Maka debe estar todavía más enojada conmigo… ¡Maldita Sea!_

_Ya han pasado 30 minutos desde que llegué a casa. Me gustaría saber como esta Tsubaki, Black Star… Pero sobre todo me gustaría saber como se encuentra mi Meister, desde que descubrí el problema – del que estoy totalmente seguro! - quiero verla y alegrarle un poco el día con alguna broma: no he sido muy buen amigo hoy._

_Las horas pasaron y se hicieron las 6… ¿esa hora se considera de tarde o de noche? Bah! Me da igual, como es que se tarda tanto! Ya me estoy desqui…._

_- Ya estoy en casa! – ah, a muy buena hora, ya estaba perdiendo la poco paciencia que me quedaba… - Soul…_

_Se quedo paralizada en la entrada! Esta es mi oportunidad._

_- Oye Soul, lamen... –_

_- Espera, no digas nada – dije mientras me levantaba del sofá – en el que había estado escuchando música todo el tiempo – Ya se porque estabas molesta._

_Escuche el silencio, pero no la mire directamente. Me acerqué al tocadiscos y lo apagué, dándole la espalda a Maka._

_- Soul, yo…. –_

_- Es algo obvio, no me di cuenta al principio porque no sabia que día era hoy – Escuche sus pasos y como se detenía solo a unos metros detrás de mi. – Y de verdad… lo lamento._

_- Qué es lo que lamentas? – Sentí un pequeño toque de… Histeria? Pánico?... en su voz – Que olvidaste este día? Que no fuiste muy cortes?... o que tú no me…_

_- Por todo… y porque ese chico no te haya correspondido… - Di la vuelta, tomé el libro que había comprado y la mire a la cara, pero– Qué demonios?!_

_- Soul tu no entiendes absolutamente nada, recuerdas ayer cuando te obligue a comprar ese reloj? – "si" respondí y ella dijo – Lo hice porque también mostraba la fecha! Cosa que tú no viste._

_- - Bueno, no veo la razón para que yo tenga que saber que día… es hoy… Soy… yo?_

_- Me parece que no eres bueno para unir pistas. – Se acercó mas y mas a mí muy lentamente mientras decía – Tsubaki me dio un consejo, Me dijo que… Fuera más directa… Con un chico tan despistado como tú._

_Me besó lentamente, al principio con timidez, tonta, yo también siento esto mismo por ella, solo que… Me resigne hace muchísimo tiempo como alguien que no figuraba dentro del "chico perfecto" que estaba en la mente de Maka, por eso no pude unir las piezas del rompecabezas que ella hizo para mí, porque no encontraba el afecto de ella hacia mi como una posibilidad concisa que demostrara su mal humor. Pero ahora todo tiene sentido, su frustración, su ignorancia hacia mí… Su tristeza y melancolía. Nunca dejaré que pase por eso otra vez.  
_

_Cuando el beso se detuvo – Ah fue muy corto! – Y ella se separo unos metros de mi, la mire y le dije las palabras que cambiarían nuestras vidas y nos unirían completamente por todo lo que nos restaba de esta vida._

_- Maka, he soñado con esto tantas veces, que nunca pensé que pasaría de ser un simple sueño, por ello no uní las piezas de manera correcta. Nunca pensé que me amarías. – Ella intento alegar algo pero la detuve – Déjame terminar, Maka… Te amo, y lamento haber olvidado este día tan importante para ti._

_Le tendí el libro, mi regalo, ahora del día de san Valentín._

_- Feliz día de los enamorados, Maka… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_Bajé la mirada, totalmente arrepentido de mi actuación del día de hoy, pero a ella no pareció importarle nada más, se acercó, casi salto hacia mi y me abrasó con fuerza._

_- Soul, no, fue mi culpa, solo mi culpa, para un chico como tu debí haber sido directa desde el principio! – Me abrazo y me abrazo en un momento que me pareció muy corto la verdad. – Y definitivamente si, si quiero ser tu novia…_

_- No quiero otra cosa. – Ella se separó un poco de mi, lo suficiente como para mirarme a los ojos._

_- Te amo, soul._

_Este es el mejor día de mi vida y eso que pensé que sería uno de "esos" días, ¿quien diría que Maka estaba afectada porque yo no reconocía que estaba enamorada de mi? Aunque existieron otros misterios, fue un gran día y tal vez Maka me ilustre sobre esos detalles misteriosos, pero por ahora…_

_- Quieres dormir conmigo esta noche? Prometo no hacer nada raro!_

_- Yo… - Vacilo un momento. – Está bien, confío en ti._

_- No haría nada que me haga perder tu confianza._

_**Moraleja de la historia:**_

_**"Lo que empieza mal, no necesariamente termina mal!"**_

_**

* * *

**_Si, Soul aprendió bien esa moraleja, y dudo que la olvide pr lo que le resta de vida! XD. proximo capitulo Black Star!, no se lo pierdan!

_Adios compañeros lectoescritores! :D, los veo cuando algun dia de esos termine el capitulo 2 ^^  
_


End file.
